Sweet Lullaby
by Jeiku
Summary: It's a quiet, late night at the science academy long before the fated journey to Earth for Starscream and Skyfire and neither can seem to find a peaceful recharge. Currently not anything hardcore pairing based, but just a sweet moment between the two.


**Title: **Sweet Lullaby

**Author: **JeiMS(Kailover)

**Disclaimer:** (Because we all need to put them somewhere) Rest assured, if I owned Transformers or made any money off my fan-based TF stuff I would be the happiest little Starscream lover around. But sadly, I don't own them and this is a fic based merely off of my own inspirations and imagination... hmm, I wonder how many people take the time to read this part of the page?

**Basic Summary:** It's a quiet, late night at the science academy long before the fated journey to Earth for Starscream and Skyfire and neither can seem to find a peaceful recharge. (currently not the slashiest fic there is, it could be seen just as two close friends, but I wrote it with the firm belief that this pairing is the one most possible pairings in the TF G1 series)

I have had many thoughts and little stories I've written about the time before Earth with Starscream and Skyfire. And this is a small scene that has been in my head for a while, begging to be let free. Nothing huge, nothing that holds a lot of meaning, and pretty much no plot. But if you love the pairing as much as I, it's still a sweet thought that could inspire the imagination.

...***ooo0ooo***...

The halls were fairly dark and quiet.

It wasn't too much of a surprise, however, given that it was late and most of the other residents of the dorms were either in recharge or out getting an overcharge. He was pretty positive he was the only one up and at the dorms at this time of the night.

The large shuttle, Skyfire, shifted the small halonote in his hand so that he could continue to look through it as he walked. He carried a few extra supplies and one fairly large cube of energon with his other arm. Shuffling around now and then to keep the items from slipping and/or falling.

He slowly made his way to the lab, struggling a bit to get his hand free to link himself to the door to open it. The doors were typically locked at this time of the night, but since he was a regular at the lab he could get in often.

The grind of metal against metal as the door forced apart and shifted into the wall was far too familiar for him to flinch at the noise anymore. A lot of the older doors in the academy needed a bad tune up, and this was one of them.

He paused, however, when he noticed that there was someone already there. They'd turned the lighting as far down as it could go so it was merely a dull blue. They were to the side where the large glass wall was, allowing a fair good amount of light into the lab.

From what he heard it used to be a classroom, but they'd needed the extra room for the labs. He didn't mind, however, it was nice to see something other than white walls.

Skyfire had to adjust his optics to be able to see just who it was. He smiled, however, when he saw it was none other than his fellow student, Starscream. Smile glued to his lips, he knew the other already knew he was there.

He knew Starscream well, they'd been in almost every class together so far and personally he'd call the other a good friend. But he knew him well enough to know that he wasn't stupid, he would have heard the door open, but if he hadn't known it was him he would have demanded to know who was there.

Skyfire slipped over to the main desk and gently set the items down, making sure to set the energon separate, before turning to his friend. He stayed quiet as he walked up, gazing out over the view the red seeker was looking at.

The view wasn't anything fantastic. The typical view of Iacon. But he knew his friend wasn't staring at the metal city, but rather the stars. They were particularly bright that night, glowing and gleaming. Glancing over to his friend he noticed the solemn, almost depressed look.

"Couldn't sleep?" He questioned softly.

The other shifted a bit, looking a bit away from him. Skyfire grinned. He knew that to be a yes, the other had probably had another one of his nightmares. He found he came there often when he'd get those.

"It's a beautiful night. I'm surprised you didn't take a late night." He speaks up again after a bit of quiet.

"No thanks. I wanted to wake up without overcharge aches for once." Starscream scoffs, folding his arms.

Skyfire gazed at him a bit before turning his attention back to the stars. Reaching his hand out, he touching the cool smooth glass.

"If you ever need a listening audio you know I'm always a good listener." Skyfire decides to throw it out there again, just to remind the other.

"What? What do I need a listener for?" Starscream turned his helm to glare at him, drawing an amused chuckle from the white shuttle.

"I thought you always needed someone to listen to your rants." Skyfire replies cooly.

"Rants? What rants? If you don't want to listen to the genius theories I have than that's your fault." Starscream turns to him, fully glaring now.

"You know I always enjoy hearing your theories." Skyfire replies.

The other looked like he was about to let his temper get away with him like he usually did. Then Starscream paused, glancing to the side. Skyfire could only smile more. He could tell he was finally getting the other to open at least a little to him. He wasn't so defensive around him anymore.

They were quiet for a while, just gazing out over the stars. Each gaining different thoughts, dreaming their own dreams. Then the much smaller seeker glanced up to him. Starscream surprisingly stayed quiet as he turned and began to walk away.

Skyfire continued to gaze up at the stars, not quite ready to start his overnight studying just yet. Starscream paused, glancing back at the large shuttle. He slipped the door open. But instead of leaving he merely kept it open, watching the other as he continued to stare.

Skyfire's kind blue optics glowed with the rest of the blue glow cast over him from the lights. His gentle features kind and caring. A small smile on his lips. The rest of him was so relaxed, always so calm and collected.

The exact opposite of him.

SKyfire never loose his cool, never let his emotions get away with him. He was a true intellectual mech. Starscream didn't doubt his own intellect... but even he knew he had a hard time letting his emotions not cloud that intellect.

Like now, why didn't he just leave... why did he want to keep watching the other so much? Though the red seeker tensed when the other turned and seemed to have been about to move until he caught sight of Starscream, leaning against the door frame. He'd thought he'd left.

Starscream felt his entire body heat and felt himself becoming flustered. Skyfire smiled, watching the other's gaze switch around a bit.

"S-Skyfire..." Starscream found himself saying before he could catch himself.

Starscream glanced up, knowing he was doing it again, letting his emotions get the better of his processor.

"Yes Starscream?" Skyfire asked.

For some reason he couldn't control the fact that his spark had suddenly twisted slightly, becoming a bit uncomfortable.

"...Thanks." Starscream muttered, looking down before disappearing.

Skyfire gaped, staring at the door as it slipped shut and he was left alone in the room, like he'd thought he'd been. Skyfire felt his face plates heat and brang his hand up to rub at them a bit, trying to cool them down a little.

His spark continued to become a small little torrent of twisting and sparking. Such a strange reaction... But Starscream had the habit of drawing things out of him he never thought were possible.

"Have a good recharge Starscream." Skyfire muttered into the empty room.

Then without much more thought he turned the lights up and got to work.

...***ooo0ooo***...

Starscream curled his body up as much as he could while still standing, or leaning really, against the wall. He sighed, trying to calm his frenzy of a spark.

"Idiot, slagging fool." He cursed himself, hitting his helm back against the wall a bit.

But then the image of the grin the other had thrown at him, and he could have sworn he'd seen a look of surprise on the other's face plates... Starscream found himself grinning and decided he needed to hurry to his berth before someone saw him like that.

Turning he rushed off down the hall, the hurried clanks of his metal feet hitting the floor being the only sound that filled the halls.

A giddy and embarrassed feeling filling him to the brink, he found it hard to process any thoughts.

...***ooo0ooo***...

Thanks for reading!

I accept all forms of criticism but try to keep any stupidity to a minimum. :)

I might end up adding more to this later if the mood strikes me, but for the moment it'll stay as is.


End file.
